Angels and Demons Book 2: The Quest
by Ellitheria
Summary: [Sequel to Angels and Demons Book 1] With Jocelyn and Alec both dying, Clary, Jace, Sebastian and Magnus must race to find the Mortal Cup - the requirement to earning the object to save Alec's life. But along the way friends are tested and betrayed, tempers run high, and secrets are revealed about Jace's family and Valentine's past. Will they make it in time? [Clace] [Malec]
1. Prologue

**Angels and Demons Book 2 : The Quest**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**- Jace POV - **some undetermined time in the future** -**_

The fact that it had come to this was not really a surprise - not to me, or to anyone, really.

Someone once told me that, when one aspect of your life starts going well - wonderfully, promising, exciting, considering the new information I now held and the girl that I was in love with - that another part will go spectacularly wrong.

Well, they were right.

And now I was staring into the (crazed, wild) eyes of the man we had been searching for these last weeks. (Had it only been weeks?)

"Surely," Valentine drawled, flicking the dagger he held forward only to grab it back as it left his hand - making me flinch every time with the possibility of it slipping from his grasp and hitting me. "Surely you've realized by now that you have... well, that there's something special about you?"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but something tells me it would be a bad idea considering the unstable Shadowhunter before me. Speaking of Shadowhunter...

"Yeah, yeah," I said, and as I heard my own sarcastic voice I realized that not rolling my eyes wouldn't do me any favors if I sassed off to Valentine. "I realize I can receive the runes of the Shadowhunter, which means one of two things: I have Shadowhunter blood, or that the blood of the angel you gave to me somehow made it possible for me to train and fight as one of you."

Valentine looked briefly deflated that I had stolen his thunder - which made me smirk. But then he laughed, and I grew more confused than ever. I already knew, so what did he hold over me that made him so gleeful?

"You think you know everything! Teenagers," he scoffed. "To be fair, you have the right idea, but it sounds like someone has been giving you mixed information. The angel blood cannot possibly make you a Shadowhunter unless you're fed it directly from the mortal cup - which has proven... difficult to find. Damn my brother! True, the small amounts I gave to some of my subjects made it possible for them to receive runes, but they will never fight as one of us. _Us_, Jace! Us! You are one of_ us_! Surely you've felt the power, the strength, that was awoken in you when you first set foot on my manor?"

I felt my eyes growing wide... what Magnus had said was true! The suspicions Luke had, about my family before they had been killed... could it be true? Could my parents have had Shadowhunter blood... could I have some (however distant) relation to a ruling family? (That would be indescribably cool!)

Valentine laughed coolly, his eyes burning with excitement as he walked closer to me. I struggled against the bonds holding my hands, but knew it was pointless. Couldn't he just kill me and get it over with? Death was better than listening to his riddles. I was more confused now than I had been before, and that was saying something, because Magnus and Luke were both fond of half-truths and hidden information (that was hidden for our own good, mind you - insert eye-roll here).

"Just kill me, I'm tired of listening to you gloat," I said offhandedly. Actually, I was hoping he would come close enough that I could do something to help myself out of this situation.

"Oh, Jace, I don't wan to _kill you_!" Valentine laughed again. "Why would I want to kill you?"

I shrugged.

Oh, maybe because he was a mad-man who was obsessed with purifying the Shadowhunter bloodline and creating more of his race? Now, why would that make me think he maybe wanted to kill me?

But despite all of the situations I had thought up - the reasons for my power, the possibility of my family having royal blood - despite all that, nothing could have prepared me for his next words. Ice ran in my veins, and as I tried in vain to process his words, he laughed again - this evil, cold, shiver-inducing laugh.

"After all, how could I kill my own son?"

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Book 2 begins! Though it seems I may be using some of CC's plot devices, this will be so very different from the books, I don't even know how to express it. **For example, think about Clary's parents.**.. Jace may be Valentine's son, BUT he will not be related to Clary. So there. =P 4_

_The next chapter will begin some weeks earlier than this prologue and lead up to what is happening now._

_I decided to split the story up because book one passed 60,000 words - which is over the average length of a young adult novel. My ideas are raging so out of control, there may even be a Book 3 and Book 4. Who knows! Please follow this story as well as Book 1. I hope to update **every Sunday afternoon**, but no promises! As a general rule, Saturdays are my least busy day so I can get a lot of writing done, edited, and out by Sunday._

**_Please review! A review gets you a sneak peak of Ch. 1!_**


	2. Ch 1 - The Land Under the Hill

**IMPORTANT THINGS:**

**Important Thing #1: For Book 2, I am going to be writing in 1st person (I did Book 1 in 3rd person). The POV will switch from Jace, Clary and (possibly) Magnus and Sebastian.**

**Important Thing #2: Apparently I suck at updating. This took a while to write (it didn't help that my summer classes ended this past week and I had highly limited access to internet. HOPEFULLY (no promises) I will update sooner with the next chapter. I may take FOREVER between updates, but I will NEVER give up on this story! (Short of death, obviously...)**

* * *

**Angels and Demons Book 2: The Quest**

* * *

**Jace POV**

The air was muggy, and I knew it was going to rain before it started. Which I pointed out. Several times. Apparently, neither Sebastian or Magnus much cares that I can tell when it's going to rain, because when it started and I pointed out that I was right, they both glared at me and rolled their eyes. Clary just snorted, trying not to laugh at the whole situation.

"I'm just saying," I drawled. "I warned you and hour ago. We could have found cover."

As I spoke, water traveled from my hair into my eyes and wandered from there into my mouth. It spattered everywhere as I spoke, not that it made a difference because everything else was waterlogged as well.

"God, I hate the rain," I said, flopping dramatically over the seat I shared with Clary. She laughed and shoved my arm away from her, and I grinned as the warmth of her tiny hand penetrated the cold, wet fabric of my jacket. She caught my eyes and gave me a tired smile. "How are you feeling?" I murmured, moving my attention from the other two men ahead of us and focusing it solely on Clary.

She shrugged. "Exhausted. I was quite enjoying my nap until the rain woke us up.

I nodded, not really having anything to say. I decided against speaking and instead wrapped my arms around Clary. I helped her reposition so her head was in my lap, and she sighed tiredly as I began pushing my fingers through her soaked hair.

"Sleep if you can," Magnus advised when he noticed our positions. "We will be nearing our first destination soon."

"And where exactly would that be?" I inquired quietly.

"I spoke to Luke before we left to get directions," Magnus said, steering the horses toward a large, dark building. I was hoping it was a place for us to stay, but as we drove past it I sighed, realizing that we were going to continue on, rain or shine. Magnus didn't appear eager to lose any time in our quest to save Alec. "I told Luke of Valentine's brother, a half-Shadowhunter, half-Fey child. Apparently," he said, and he smirked ruefully as he said this. "Valentine's father was not a believer as Valentine was. He cared little for keeping the Shadowhunter bloodline clean. Regardless," he continued, waving away the rabbit trail with the hand that wasn't holding the reins. "Because Meliorn was half-Fey and not a full Shadowhunter, Valentine has wanted little to do with him throughout the years. Valentine's father, however, thought differently - he paid his Fey child more attention than his Shadowhunter one, and Meliorn was the last to know where the Cup was. Apparently Valentine's father gave it to him as a gift before he died, though Valentine never knew why, if they weren't trying to purify the bloodline as he was.."

"Great," I said, excited at the prospect of the first leg of our mission being so easy. (Famous last words). "So we need to find Meliorn."

Magnus didn't respond immediately. He seemed to be thinking his words over carefully. "I fear it will not be that easy."

Sebastian snorted, taking over the story. "Right. Meliorn is Fey, so we need to go see the Fair Folk. Nasty beasts, apparently. They are known for being very mischievous, despite their inability to lie. I never went with Father when he would travel to see them, but I always heard his stories. They have a way of ... concealing the whole truth, while at the same time telling enough little truths that they can lead you in the complete opposite direction."

"And also," Magnus cut in. "You never - _never_ - want to be in a position where you have to offer them a favor, or be in their debt. They do not take such things lightly and you will most likely have to make a promise you'll regret."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around all the new information. Several weeks ago I didn't know anything about the Shadowhunter world, and now I was learning about new races already - Warlocks and Fey!

"I suppose there are werewolves, vampires and zombies we'll be meeting along the way, too, then?"

Sebastian barked in laughter. "Ha! Zombies don't exist. Stupid mortal."

I considered punching him for a brief moment. (More than considered, my hand was already pulled into a tight fist when Magnus reached over and slapped Sebastian upside the back of his head).

"Sebastian," he warned, and Clary's brother rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Right. Zombies, they don't exist. Reanimating the dead is some serious black magic. Nothing good ever comes of it."

I almost asked about the fact that he hadn't mentioned Vampires or Werewolves, but was distracted by another though.

"Hold the phone. You mean ... you can actually _bring people back to life_?"

Sebastian laughed again - this time less of a mocking laugh and more of a 'yeah, aren't we cool?' chuckle.

"It can be done, but I've never known anyone who's done it. I've heard you have to sell your soul, but I could be wrong. Regardless, anything with enough power to reanimate something dead is something I don't ever want to mess with. I don't care for anyone enough to make deals with the devil."

I thought that over for a minute and nodded. I wasn't sure if I agreed with him on the last part - I was pretty sure I'd do anything for Clary, much like Magnus summoned an angel for Alec's benefit. But I did agree with him on one thing - I hoped I'd never be in a position where I had to mess with bringing someone back to life.

"So," I said to fill the sudden silence. (All I could hear was Clary's soft breathing - I guess she fell back to sleep - and the silence was uncomfortable in the eerie darkness). "You never said anything about Werewolves or Vampires."

The next hour passed in fascination as Sebastian and Magnus filled me in on the details of the many, many races the world I thought I knew so well had successfully hidden from me for 18 years.

...

...

...

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the rain stopped suddenly. It didn't taper off or slow down - it simply stopped between one fall of the horse's feet and another. I blinked in the sudden sunshine and yawned deeply. I'd slept for only a few hours, and Clary was still unconscious on my lap, making both of my feet tingle with the loss of blood to my extremities.

"Good morning, sunshine," Magnus deadpanned, sparing me a glance as he steered the horses toward a line of trees.

"Morning," I groaned, almost kicking Sebastian (sleeping, stretched out on the entire floor of the carriage) as I tried to reposition. I shifted Clary slowly and gently out of my lap and clambered toward the front row of seats to join Magnus. "Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I settled in beside him.

"We are nearing the Land Under the Hill, or the Faerie Realm."

Ah. That explained why Magnus had lost his (already small) sense of humor.

"Right. And what can we expect there?"

"Oh, loads of fun things. Deception, visions of grandeur that are false and hollow. The usual. The Queen is who I hope we'll be meeting with - rumor has it she has had... ah, relations, with Meloirn, Valentine's brother. She may know something - though what we will have to give up for this knowledge may not be worth it."

I nodded as if I understood a single thing he had said.

"What do ... ya'know,_ we_ do, while you're talking to her?"

Magnus chuckled - more of a sound of irony than actual glee.

"Don't speak - at all, and I am dead serious, Jace. Don't draw them into a debate or fight, because the Faerie's are well known for their cruel and ironic play on words to create loopholes and unfortunate situations. You may think you're just talking, but they will have already drawn you into promising them your first child."

Though it sounded funny - and a little unbelievable - I somehow knew that Magnus was being serious.

"I'll do my best."

"Also, don't eat anything offered. Once you've ingested their food or drink, you will be trapped in the Faerie Realm until the Queen releases you, and believe me, it won't be any time this century."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around it.

Don't talk, don't eat._ Got it._

"We're going to stop and get a bite to eat before we enter the realm. Refusing their food will be easier on a full stomach. It's tempting enough when you're full, it's a disaster when hungry. Frankly, I think their food is magical."

This, finally, was said with an edge of sarcasm. I chuckled a little bit at that, and found myself greatly looking forward to breakfast.

"How did you find out that this is where we needed to go?" I asked, both actually curious and trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the rattling carriage. He had mentioned telling Luke about this information, so Clary's father wasn't the one who had given them their first lead.

"The Angel Raziel... he has visited me in my dreams," Magnus mused. "He's not terribly helpful, but he wants the cup just as much as I want the sword. He's trying to find and give me any information that may help."

"Ah." _Freaky things, Angels. Visiting you in your dreams and being forty feet tall and whatnot._ "Has he told you anything else?"

"No."

I nodded, sighing as I realized I wouldn't get any more our of Magnus. He was in a strop, sulking and angry and worried all at once, and it was a state that it was best to leave a Warlock alone in.

I settled back in for a long drive, looking forward to food and _not_ looking forward to our impending visit to the Faeries.

...

...

...

It was a silent faerie that met us at the entrance to the maze. I was startled and a little bit entranced by the milk-white skin and (visible!) green veins under her skin. Surprisingly, that wasn't the most unnerving thing about the (tall, thin) girl (?) standing in front of us. Instead, the piercing blue eyes with no whites or pupils and the (sharp!) teeth that were shown to us when she grinned mischievously were what made me most uneasy.

"Follow me, Shadowhunters."

I wanted to correct her about my and Clary's current human status, but kept my mouth shut and gripped Clary's hand tighter. (She had been instructed by Magnus to pinch me every time I tried to talk, a direction at which Sebastian had guffawed loudly).

We followed the Faerie through halls and tunnels (all dark and musty smelling). It seemed like our journey would never end when we finally stepped out into a large room. It was mostly bare, but Faeries were scattered around the room in a purposeful pattern. Right in the middle, in a large chair with a young man on either side, was a woman with long, scarlet hair and blue eyes as clear as glass.

I shivered, and Clary glanced over at me. _Scared_? she seemed to ask. I shook my head at her slightly. I wasn't scared - I was entranced and nervous and I wanted to talk because that was what I did when I didn't understand what was going on. I talked and jumped into dangerous situations to quell the feelings of unrest inside of me.

Magnus, finally, spoke.

"We seek information about the Mortal Cup and Valentine Morgenstern's brother, Meliorn."

Straight and to the point. He was offering the faerie's no chance to twist his words.

"All work and no play, Warlock Magnus," the queen drawled, grinning to show her own sharp, white teeth. "Makes you a dull being. Will you not join us for lunch before we get down to business?"

Magnus grinned, amused by the Queen's obvious antics.

"We both know why I don't do that," he answered her offer.

"I do," she said, twirling something shiny between her fingers. Then, she laughed, a high tinkling sound. "Magnus! You brought me such a treat. You have one among you who does not know his true origins!"

I tensed. Who else could she be talking about? But I bit my tongue as Clary's fingernails dug into my skin.

"That information is unimportant," Magnus said, waving his hand. The queen stood from her chair, moving with a grace that seemed unnatural. I couldn't even see her feet moving - was she floating?

"Maybe not to you. I wonder..." she whispered, and suddenly she was right in front of me, dipping her long, pale fingers under my chin to pull her eyes up to her own. "If the information is important to you, however?"

I didn't speak, though it took great effort. I bit my lip until I tasted blood.

"Aw, he's so torn," she said, clucking her tongue as she leaned her head closer to me. Finally, when her cheek rested on my own (and was their skin always so cold?) she whispered into my ear. "I could make this information worth your while, little boy. You are not who you think you are, Shadowhunter."

"I..." I choked out, wincing as Clary's fingernails drove themselves further into my hand. "I do not need the information that badly," I finally choked out, mirroring Magnus's aloof, straightforward attitude. I hoped against hope I'd given her nothing she could use against me.

"You say that," she sang, gracefully sliding away from me. "But your heart is beating so fast, and your emotions... oh! How emotions amuse me! You're so conflicted, but you're smart. I would give you the information, yes... but it would cost! And you have been warned not to pay."

Magnus, whose stance had turned to sold stone, relaxed as she moved away from me. Even Sebastian (who always seemed to take everything dangerous in stride) even looked a little nervous as the Queen passed him on her way to Magnus.

"This information you seek - boring as it is, when I could have shared something as juicy as Jace's past and parentage! - will cost you. What can you offer me in return?"

Magnus thought this over, considering carefully. "I will leave nor take nothing tangible. I am, however, a Warlock. Can I offer you a tracking spell to find someone, or a healing ritual to save an injured faerie?"

The Queen seemed to think this over as she swirled gracefully back to her chair before sitting down lightly.

She thought Magnus's offer over for what seemed like several decades.

Finally, she spoke.

"I accept your offer, Warlock. But be warned it will not be this easy to gain information should you come again. I have a... an important friend, who was injured with a magic I cannot counter. _If_ you can heal him, I will give you your information."

Magnus nodded, apparently pleased by her acceptance. He was then whisked away by two faeries who had blue skin, and Sebastian, Clary and I were left alone.

The queen glanced over at them again, glee clear on her face as she considered us. "Are you sure I can offer you nothing to eat or drink? True, it would trap you here, but I think we could make your visit... pleasurable?"

Sebastian laughed, as if the idea was ridiculous, before refusing her with a single word: "No."

We continued to stand in uncomfortable, wary silence while the Queen considered us, seeming to enjoy listening to our emotions and hammering hearts. She would chuckle occasionally, and I hoped fervently that Magnus would be back soon.

...

...

...

He wasn't.

He took well over an hour, during which I felt for sure my legs were going to give out, thought I dared not ask for a chair.

When he finally returned, he looked tired, though he was now accompanied by_ three_ faeries, and the third one made the Queen smile so widely that I though for a moment she could actually be a nice person.

But then she spoke, and I wondered if our trip in here had even been worth it.

"The cup was not in Meliorn's possession when he died. It was hidden - very carefully, believe me I've been looking - by a friend, though I do not yet know who that friend was."

Magnus nodded, showing no discontent with the information (though, he probably didn't want to give anything away by letting the Queen know what he truly thought of her).

"Thank you. May we have one of your Faeries show us out?"

The Queen nodded, dismissing us with a flick of her wrist as she walked to the recently healed young man.

I didn't look back (even once) as we walked out of the Seelie Court.

...

...

...

**Luke POV**

_I wonder where they are_?

It was a thought I couldn't seem to shake, whether I was tending to Jocelyn (who was so pale she seemed to not even be alive anymore, though her slow, soft breathing reassured me she was) or to Alec, who was growing more agitated by the minute.

"I can't make this stuff fast enough," I grumbled, pulling a fresh batch of sleeping potion off of the burner. I had made this batch stronger than the last - even stronger than Magnus had told me to make it - which was probably a good decision. As I walked closer to Alec, I could see that he was fully awake, and pulling on his restraints - restraints I'd had to add last night because he had begun thrashing wildly in his sleep.

I gasped, almost dropping the potion as I stared at the suffering young man laying before me.

_His eyes_.

They were completely black.

And he ... he looked scared.

"Alec?" I whispered, setting the potion down beside him. Whenever he'd been awake before, he'd always been angry, or in pain (yelling about the burning). But now he looked scared as he glanced around the room, finally settling on my face.

"Who... who are you?" he whispered, curling in on himself and wrapping his hand around his knees.

I smiled sadly.

_Magnus, hurry_, I thought, as I whispered comforting words to Alec, who no longer recognized my face. I fed him the potion slowly, telling him that it would help him sleep and take away the pain.

_I don't know how much longer he has left before the fire burns out everything but the evil inside him,_ I thought.

_Please, hurry._

* * *

**Woot woot! Chapter 1 FINALLY up! See my excuses at the top of the chapter as to why it took me so long to write it.**

_**Please Review!** Remember, a review gets you a sneak peak of CHAPTER 2!_


End file.
